Sherlock Holmes - Les cœurs exacerbés
by Anamnese
Summary: " Une pensée m'obligeait à me rappeler d'une chose, un détail qui s'annonçait finalement difficile à ignorer : la simplicité n'a jamais eu sa place dans nos histoires. " - Remaniement d'un ancien OS.
1. Chapter 1

RATED : M

_Disclaimer : comme d'habitude les personnages ne sont pas à moi, étonnant n'est ce pas ?_

* * *

Deuxième relecture et amélioration (je l'espère) d'un début d'OS que j'avais auparavant nommé _I want love _etque j'ai très vite jarté. La première partie est donc quasi identique à l'ancienne, mais les deux autres sont totalement nouvelles.

Bref, voilà un second remaniement assez particulier où j'ai voulu aborder quelques sujets qui me tenaient à cœur tout en essayant d'y intégrer un minimum d'humour et aussi quelques passages un brin cucu... A vous de juger, il en faut bien pour tous les goûts :D ! Donc encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, que ce soit sur des choses vous qui paressent bonnes ou mauvaises (faut bien que j'apprenne de mes erreurs) !

Musique d'inspiration (il y en a un bon paquet) : _You don't know me_ d_'Appart, I want love_ du groupe _Dog & Panthere_, _Sunday Bloody Sunday_ de _U2_, _Stupeflip Vite_ de... _Stupeflip_ (ok j'avoue, faut aimer), _Channel 7 et 8_ de _Aufgang_, mais surtout** _La Plume_ de _Louise Attaque_**, morceau à écouter et à réécouter.

**Petite précision (bienque plutôt évidente) : pour chaque début de paragraphe, le W ou le H en gras indique duquel des deux hurluberlus est écrit le point de vue.**

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit, place à l'OS. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie 1**

**W**

« Ça vous passera ».

A ces simples mots, j'aurais fait comme tout un chacun.

J''aurais ressenti ce soulagement que l'on éprouve après une confession, une acceptation de ses pêchers cette même impression de libération après s'être débarrassé du poids d'un secret trop lourd à garder. Mais ne l'oublions pas, ce « quelque chose » que l'on préférait écarter, enfoui au plus profond de soi, revient irrémédiablement un jour ou un autre, sans qu'on ne l'ait même invité.

Malgré tout, je continuais à oublier... Puis à me rappelais. Comme un feu que l'on alimente mal. L'oubli, le rappel, puis de nouveau l'oubli.

Et cette paix intérieure dont j'aspirais par-dessus tout ne venait pas. J'étais dans l'attente.

J'attendais quelqu'un, que n'importe qui - que ce soit le diable ou le bon Dieu - me tende entre ses mains jointes le remède, la réponse à toutes mes questions. Comme un miracle. Qui n'en a jamais rêvé ?

_Et si seulement..._ Alors en attendant que tout se clarifie, j'écoutais.

J'écoutais, comme une routine, cette même phrase qui au fil du temps n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle coulait sur moi comme un mensonge trop grossier pour être ne serait-ce qu'un minimum crédible.

« Ça vous passera ».

oOOOo

Ma canne frappa le pavé de la rue.

« Êtes-vous certain de ne pas vouloir prendre un taxi ? »

- Certains mon ami, répondis-je simplement en un sourire qui se voulait posé et sûr.

Mon hochement de tête pour lui montrer ma décision l'obligea à ne pas insister et il me répondit à son tour d'un signe d'au revoir de son palier, puis referma la porte lorsque je m'éloignais de ma démarche qui se voulait la moins boitillante possible. Décidé à rentrer à pied pour prendre plus amplement l'air et me vider l'esprit, je fis tout le chemin du retour d'un pas légèrement hésitant, les traits tirés, le regard fixé sur le bout de mes chaussures.

Arrivé devant la porte du 221B, je sortis machinalement mon trousseau et ne remarquais qu'après avoir fait tourner la clef à vide dans la serrure que celle-ci était déjà ouverte. Me retournant, je pus constater sans surprise qu'une voiture de police stationnait à l'angle de la rue et elle n'était sûrement pas là pour une histoire de vol à l'étalage.

Je montais les marches, d'une démarche toujours incertaine, pour me diriger vers « notre » salon où je devinais Holmes, de son regard perçant et hautain, converser comme à son habitude houleusement avec Lestrade... Alors que celui-ci ne faisait que lui apporter son pain quotidien, « sa seconde drogue », bref, une affaire à résoudre. Je m'arrêtais soudainement devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. Car je remarquais à ce geste que je tremblais encore légèrement, ce qu'il remarquerait au premier coup d'œil si je faisais ainsi irruption dans la pièce.

_Calmes toi bon Dieu, calmes toi. Il n'y a pas de raison d'être dans cet état. Poses-toi mon grand, respire un grand coup et rentre dans ce p* de salon en arborant ton habituel air intéressé à l'annonce du crime. _

A cette pensée toute simple, j'inspirais bruyamment, plus déterminé. J'entendais de l'autre côté de la porte une conversation vive mais pas encore explosive. Je tournais la poignée... Et me fit embarqué par surprise dans une virevolte de pas en 1, 2, 3, m'obligeant au passage à lâcher ma cane.

Sous les yeux consternés de Lestrade, Holmes venait de s'emparer dès mon entrée dans la pièce de mes deux mains pour m'inviter – ou plutôt me forcer – à faire des pas de danse, piétinant au passage un dossier étalé par terre, faisant voler les feuilles, les coupures de papiers journaux et les clichés. Face à moi, le logicien lui, arborait un large sourire de satisfaction, jubilant intérieurement. A n'en pas douter, l'affaire était de taille.

- Qu'avez-vous annoncé à Holmes pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Dis-je à l'intention de Lestrade tout en continuant à virevolter dans la pièce.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le logicien le coupa net en lançant pragmatiquement :

- Deux morts, un ministre et son sous-secrétaire, à n'en pas douter tous lier par un même élément directeur - bien sûr politique - qui aurait encore une fois échappé à Scotland Yard. Ce qui selon moi, n'est pas des plus surprenants.

Lestrade tiqua à cette remarque mais fit mine de l'ignorer et croisa les bras en signe de désintérêt.

- Et vous ne pensez pas qu'accueillir ainsi un complot d'homicides n'est pas un peu incongru ? Demandais-je cette fois à Holmes tout en continuant à suivre ses pas de danse avec réticence. Est-ce _vraiment_ le moment ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu de moment pour ça mais à dire vrai, maintenant, cela m'importe peu.

- Ma parole, c'est que cette situation vous amuse en plus !

Par esprit de vengeance pour ces pauvres malheureux dont les propos et les pitreries de mon ami étaient le comble de l'irrespect pour eux, j'imaginais pendant un court laps de temps que ce dernier, qui était pieds nus à ce moment, glisse sur les liasses de papiers étendues sur le tapis et s'étale de tout son long... Ce qui bien sûr, n'arriva pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2**

* * *

**W**

Pendant le court laps de temps où j'assimilais la tournure que prenait la situation, je retenais mon souffle, espérant pouvoir par ce geste insignifiant stopper définitivement le temps. A regret et bien contre moi, je prévoyais déjà l'importance de l'impact... Et les complications qui s'ensuivraient. Était-ce si étonnant ? Notre passage était une fois de plus d'une discrétion on ne peut plus ratée. Et pour la combientième fois me direz-vous ? Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question pourtant simple car je n'ose depuis longtemps même plus compter.

« Nous y voilà... » soufflais-je péniblement. Alors, le temps reprit son cours. Une ombre dansa devant mes yeux la chute allait être brutale.

oOOOo

L'homme s'écrasa sans une once de grâce sur la table qui céda sous l'impact, renversant les gains et l'argent, le brandy et le vin souffreteux ainsi que les cartes et les joueurs eux-même, coupant net les paris et le brouhaha de la pièce.

Jugeant que mes craintes étaient bien fondées, je dégageais alors avec un sifflement grave l'air que j'avais jusque là emmagasiné tout en relâchant ma prise sur la quinte que je ne pouvais finalement pas jouer... Pour une fois que j'avais un bon jeu. Le bout de mes chaussures, quant à lui, trempait dans l'alcool.

Tous les regards se levèrent vers la galerie surélevée pour discerner qui avait ainsi éjecté sans ménagement un homme d'un gabarit approximatif à 100 kilos par-dessus la balustrade (qui était certes fragile, mais maintenant à moitié arrachée) tout en saccageant au passage la partie du siècle qui se trouvait plus bas.

_J'avoue m'être proposé pour détourner l'attention, mais là, vous surestimez mes capacités_, fut avec une pointe d'agacement ma seule pensée à son intention.

Ainsi sans surprise, tous les yeux – hagards ou furieux - étaient braqués sur sa silhouette alerte, les miens y compris, lui lançant des éclairs. Rien ne pouvait le tromper : la position de l'une de ses jambes légèrement relevée, encore tendue par l'action, prouvait l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre bêtement.

« Surtout, ne jugez pas mes intentions par cet acte qui, je n'en doute pas, est au premier abord des plus éhonté c'était une question de raison et cet homme était ivre. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel à l'entente de son argument. Toujours assis devant la table scindée en deux - où le corps massif qui l'a décorait avait apparemment décidé d'y trôner un moment -, je regardais avec une moue d'ennui Holmes s'adresser à la salle et tenter de se défendre. Il essayait donc vainement de maîtriser la situation par de beaux discours...

_Bla-bla-bla. Peine perdue mon cher, vous savez parfaitement comment cette scène va se finir. J'en ris d'avance dans ma moustache._

Je me décidais à me débarrasser des cartes écornées que je tenais jusque-là dans mes mains puis ramassais sans me lever mon chapeau qui avait atterri par terre à la chute de la masse volante. Je le tapais énergiquement sur ma cuisse pour l'enlever de toute poussière puis le visais ensuite sur le haut de mon crâne. Croisant les jambes et les bras dans une position de désintérêt feint, regardant la scène comme on regarde une pièce de théâtre franchement mauvaise, un sourire mi-cynique mi-fatigué se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'étais cette fois bien décidé à ne pas bouger d'un iota : _que Monsieur le Génie se sorte tout seul de son bourbier, je m'en lave les mains._

oOOOo

Tout naturellement, la citation s'envenima.

Se persuadant plus lui-même que ses auditeurs de son geste (in)justifié, il du comme je m'en doutais prendre finalement ses jambes à son coup, une horde de gens peu recommandables sur les talons. Il se débrouillait jusque-là assez bien, renversant intentionnellement tous les objets qui se trouvaient devant lui, obstruant ainsi le passage pour faire tomber par cette même occasion une bonne partie de ses poursuivants. Il vint malheureusement mais logiquement un moment où il fut coincé à l'extrémité de la galerie, accueillant le premier arrivé à sa portée d'un crochet du droit puis esquivant un second qui s'écrasa deux mètres derrière lui. Voyant le groupe certes diminuer mais toujours animé de peu de sympathie débouler vers le logicien, je réalisais avec un temps de retard le tournant que prenait la situation. Oubliant net ma réflexion, je m'emparais précipitamment de ma canne qui était jusqu'alors accoudée à mon siège et me ruais dans l'escalier. Bousculant à mon tour une dizaine de clients, j'allais m'inviter dans la bataille (avec non moins une certaine animosité, je l'avoue) lorsque le logicien décida pour échapper à ses poursuivants de sauter de la balustrade. Tout en poussant un crie du combattant à sa chute, il s'écrasa à son tour deux/trois mètres plus bas sur une table qui ploya sous l'impact à l'exception près que Holmes, contrairement à son « agresseur », se réceptionna de justesse sur les talons pour finir sa cascade par un roulé-boulé et détaler en me lançant un « l'heure n'est pas à la fête mon cher Watson, on ne va pas y passer toute notre soirée ! »

Légèrement consterné mais non moins peu surpris par son acte, je redescendais quatre à quatre les marches que je venais de monter quelques secondes plus tôt. Tout en parant de coup de canne les attaques, je bousculais une seconde fois les gens qui cette fois m'empêchaient de passer pour débouler à mon tour comme un dératé dans le boudoir où s'était enfoncé Holmes. Celui-ci me réceptionna dans ma course en me tirant par la manche, m'obligea à entrer dans une pièce mal éclairée, puis referma précipitamment derrière moi la porte qu'il verrouilla d'un geste rapide.

Avant même que nous reprenions notre souffle, une exclamation de surprise nous fit nous retourner brusquement, dévoilant sous nos yeux un lit à deux places où une jeune femme scandalisée se couvrait précipitamment d'un drap. Face à elle, un homme manifestement halluciné d'être dérangé en pareil moment fit de même avec sa culotte courte.

_Bon Dieu, où avons-nous encore atterri..._

Avant même que ce dernier n'est eut le temps de nous sommer de déguerpir ou pire, de régler le problème d'une manière bien moins courtoise, Holmes, tout du moins encore moins civilisé, traversa la pièce en ne manifestant aucune gêne à la vue de cette scène, portant plutôt son attention sur la structure des fenêtres de la pièce. Mon œil tiqua : c'était évident, il allait y avoir seconde embrouille.

L'homme s'approcha effectivement d'une démarche peu amicale. Tout en arborant sur le visage un rouge écarlate des plus impressionnants, il brandit sous le nez du logicien un poing menaçant et l'apostropha de tous les noms d'oiseaux par un aboiement gras. Malheureusement pour lui, Holmes était de surcroît de mauvaise humeur. Tout au long de sa tirade, celui-ci le couvait d'un regard glacial en arborant un léger sourire cynique, annonce évidente – tout du moins pour moi – d'un futur croché du droit. Mon analyse fut (quasiment) confirmé lorsque ce dernier, sans crier gard, donna un violent coup de genou fort bien placé – ou mal placé selon les critères - dans... Bref, passons. L'homme fut pris de court. Ses mots aussi.

Sous mon regard outré, le logicien laissa choir à ses pieds le malheureux plié en deux qui, trop tard pour lui, protégeait de ses mains son intimité pour finalement s'écraser la tête la première sur le parquet miteux de la chambre, accompagnant sa chute d'un gargarisme des moins mélodieux.

Un lourd silence s'imposa, avec juste en fond sonore les légers cries étouffés de la jeune fille qui essayait malgré tout au mieux de se faire oublier.

« … Vous savez, Holmes, vous me désespérez. »

Tout comme il l'avait fait pour l'homme, il m'ignora pour se diriger sans plus attendre vers une fenêtre dont les volets étaient fermés, se penchant pour analyser ses jointures de plus près. Alors qu'il forçait d'un coup de talon sur la poignée qui, par son mauvais entretien, ne voulait pas bouger, je le retournais soudainement brutalement vers moi. Je le plaquais alors contre le mur en le soutenant par le col, puis ponctuais mes paroles de gestes brusques, le secouant comme un vieux prunier :

- Ne m'ignorez pas, Holmes ! Ne vous avais-je pas dit tout à l'heure « avec discrétion » ? lui rappelais-je en faisant les gros yeux. Marie aura encore une fois une bonne raison de m'étriper !

- Allons allons Watson, vous pourrez me dire ça quand nous sortirons vivant de ce bordel, me répondit-il avec un sourire en-coin. Et vous êtes bien trop honnête avec votre tendre épouse pourquoi toujours lui dire la vérité ? Un bon mensonge vaux mieux qu'une vérité blessante.

- Mais étiez-vous obligé d'en arriver là ?! Balancer par-dessus la balustrade un homme ivre s'il vous agresse n'est déjà pas des plus recommandables, alors le faire avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de vous approcher en argumentant qu'il vous cherchait, comment appelleriez-vous cela ? Et ne niez pas encore une fois que c'était un manque de tact, vous avez tabassé de sang-froid quasiment à la suite deux hommes. Vous êtes définitivement insortable !

- Associable serait à mon compte un terme plus approprié, répliqua-t-il dédaigneusement en haussant les épaules.

- Mais que vous arrive-t-il ces derniers jours? Dis-je consterné tout en relâchant légèrement ma poigne. Vous réagissez au quart de tour aux moindres remarques que l'on vous fait, à la moindre menace vous êtes encore plus exécrable que d'habitude – ce que je croyais jusque-là impossible – et je passe votre élégance douteuse et votre manque de raison à abattre vos « ennemis »... En ce moment vous frappez plus que vous ne débattez. Regardez-vous, vous piétinez tout sur votre passage sans même un regard en arrière !

J'espérais à ce moment pouvoir lire sur son visage ne serait-ce qu'une réaction, un appel, même microscopique. Mais fermé et celé à clef, son regard ne faisait que refléter mon visage, miroir impénétrable, tout comme ses pensées restaient complètent hermétiques à mes propos. J'ajoutais d'une voix plus posée mais avec une pointe d'amertume :

« Je crois être le seul – mais pour combien de temps – à ne pas avoir encore subi directement votre trop mauvaise humeur du moment. Je ne vous reconnais plus... »

Soudain, le craquement que fit la porte de la chambre sous les coups violant de nos poursuivants qui essayaient de la défoncer me fit comprendre qu'il n'était plus le moment de parler.

Plantant son regard dans le mien, le logicien essaya de se libérer le plus délicatement possible de ma prise en posant sa main sur la mienne. Avec regret, je relâchais ma poigne. Il se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit avec un gémissement, tout comme ses volets. Elle donnait sur une ruelle sombre ainsi qu'une estrade et un escalier de secours.

- Vous l'aviez remarqué avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment ou vous l'aviez déduit ? Demandais-je, un sourcil dubitatif relevé.

- Je suis un homme de surprise mon cher Watson, ma réputation ne tiendrait plus si je vous dévoilais tous mes secrets. Enfin, ne traînons pas plus ici, nous avons ce que nous cherchions, c'est le principal, dit-il en tapotant l'endroit ou se trouvait la poche intérieure de son veston.

Il se retourna ensuite vers la jeune fille et fit une révérence à son attention en ajoutant un « excusez-moi pour ce léger dérangement », puis enjamba le bord de la fenêtre pour atteindre l'estrade. Je ne pus à mon tour qu'arborer un sourire réconfortant et désolé à celle-ci, puis le suivi.

Lorsqu'un second craquement plus violent ébranla la porte de chambre, celle-ci céda d'un coup pour faire place à un nombre conséquent d'hommes furibonds qui ne découvrirent alors dans la pièce qu'un quadragénaire au nez écrasé sur le parquet et une gamine esseulée, à moitié éberluée et choquée.

oOOOo

**W**

Par-dessus mon journal, je regardais Holmes penché sur la lettre que nous avions réussi à soustraire à son propriétaire lors de notre sortie « incognito ». Aucune adresse, aucune allusion et pas même une seule initiale, que ce soit le nom de la victime ou de l'homme à charge du crime. Le tout était écrit à la machine... Rien n'aurait pu selon moi dévoilait l'identité de l'expéditeur. Cette lettre morcelée était à première vue des plus anodines et parfaitement incompréhensible : il n'y avait que suite de lettres qui formaient des phrases n'ayant ni queue ni tête. Je me demandais alors si notre virée nocturne avait vraiment eu un but et un intérêt clair, puis me ravisais immédiatement. Holmes trouverait forcément quelque chose, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de profiter de ce moment où le logicien, complètement absorbé par sa nouvelle découverte, laissait en abandon tout le reste, y compris ce qui l'entourait. Il restait inerte, figé comme une statue, ne laissant courir que son regard sur le papier.

oOOOo

Un simple cou, une nuque. Ne me demandais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours eu une fixation sur cette partie du corps, encore plus quand il s'agissait du sien. Ainsi présenté, nu, tendu par la réflexion, il était signe pour moi d'érotisme et d'invitation. Parfaitement décalé n'est ce pas ? Je m'étonnais moi-même de mon attirance à cette simple vue.

Puis j'observais sa main que j'imaginais caresser mon visage, mon corps tout entier. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute quant au désir que je ressentais à l'égard de mon ami. Et cela ne me paraissait nullement étrange. Beaucoup n'appellent pas ce sentiment comme je le perçois moi. Et pourtant, c'était clair : j'aimais, tout simplement. J'aimais.

**H**

C'était clair.

Tout le confirmait, et ses propos dans la chambre du bordel ne faisaient qu'accentuer mon impression. Mais malgré tout restait une part de doute. Des doutes ? Non, je n'en es jamais eu. Tout était parfaitement limpide. Je l'avais remarqué, depuis longtemps déjà. J'étais persuadé de la véracité de mon analyse...

Mais avais-je jusqu'à présent analysé mes propres sentiments à son égard ?

Je ne me reconnaissais plus, et cela m'effrayait. Cela aussi était véridique : j'étais rongé par la jalousie. Non pas par cette jalousie gamine de l'appropriation, mais de la jalousie douce-amère, celle qui vous ronge petit à petit de l'intérieur et vous rend plus veule que vous ne l'avez jamais été. Je haïssais ce sentiment car en plus de le ressentir, il m'incitait à rejeter ceux qui m'entouraient et me soutenaient. Je devenais encore plus méprisant envers eux, malgré mon bon vouloir de les préserver. Préserver ceux qui m'étaient vitaux. C'est à dire pour moi une seule personne. Lui.

Ne rien laisser transparaître, continuer à feindre le désintérêt, décoder cette lettre, ne rien faire d'autre. Se concentrer.

Rien ne m'a jamais touché, rien ne me touche et rien ne me touchera. Je n'ai jamais connu ces sentiments dont on nous bassine étant mômes, et même encore longtemps après. Je ne les ressentirai jamais.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin que l'on m'aime et que l'on m'estime. Que l'on me comprenne et que l'on m'accepte tel que je suis.

Quelle blague...

Moi, en détresse ? Je n'ai jamais été en détresse.

oOOOo

**W**

Il était logique, quand je rentrais chez moi le lendemain de notre virée, que je dus affronter l'accueil le plus froid que puisse me faire de ma tendre et future épouse... J'aurais encore préféré qu'elle me lance ses foudres plutôt que d'affronter son regard noir et son silence. Je lui proposais alors de prendre congé une journée entière pour partir ensemble sur les côtes de Southend-on-Sea (pas plus car le décodage de la lettre se ferait rapidement et la suite de l'enquête s'ensuivrait sans aucun doute, mais je préférais passer sous silence cette pensée). Elle accepta avec réticence ma proposition, sachant pertinemment que je le faisais pour me faire pardonner, mais je lus malgré tout dans son regard que mon intention la toucha. Partir une journée sur un coup de tête, passer du temps ensemble, comme un couple des plus normal. Je ne verrais pas l'ombre d'une calamité s'enclencher par la bonne attention de mon ami. C'était... « Normal ».


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTIE 3**

* * *

**H**

_Un point de repère, vite._

Je me cogne avec violence contre une paroi inébranlable, aveugle, les nerfs à vif, les sens désorientés mais l'esprit bouillonnant. Des milliers de voix résonnent dans ma tête. Mes pensées n'arrivent pas à s'échapper de cet espace trop restreint pour elles. _Elles sont cloisonnées, confinées, séquestrées. _Mais par qui ? Par..._ Moi ?_ Je le sens, elles appellent. Appellent à la liberté.

Un point de repère. Vite. J'ai besoin qu'on me montre le chemin. Savoir où j'en suis. Savoir qui je suis. _Je suis... En mon for intérieur cloisonné, confiné, séquestré. Je suis en abandon avec moi-même. Je suis..._

Où es-tu ?

_Fatigué, tellement fatigué._

Je n'attends plus que toi...

_Un point de repère. Vite. Un point de repère..._

Alors, la scène devient tout autre.

J'aperçus au loin une silhouette. Mais ce n'était pas celle que j'attendais. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Même de dos, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Je fis deux pas qui m'approchèrent d'elle comme si j'en avais fait trente, mais celle-ci ne se retournait toujours pas, ne réalisant pas même mon existence. Cette vision - le fait de ne pas voir son visage - fit naître un moi une crainte inexpliquée. Alors, je posais ma main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à révéler son identité. Lentement, elle pivota, comme un mécanisme que l'on déclenche en le touchant.

Son visage n'était que du néant, abîmes noirs sans fond. Un néant qui engloba tout ce qui m'entourait et qui, après avoir tout avalé, s'approcha de moi, insidieuse. Sans pouvoir la repousser, elle frôla mon bras.

Un frôlement. J'ouvris brutalement les yeux, pris d'un sursaut violant à ce contact.

**W**

J'entrais dans le salon. Tout était plongé dans une mi-pénombre seule source de lumière, la cheminée crépitait d'un feu souffreteux. Là, devant elle se découpait sa silhouette qui élançait une ombre étirée sur le sol. Allongé de tout son long sur le tapis, il me faisant dos.

- Holmes... ? Demandais-je, incertain.

N'ayant aucune réponse, je m'avançais avec un poids dans l'estomac.

- Holmes ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Je posais un genou à terre puis, ne le voyant toujours pas réagir à mon approche, je posais une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta alors violemment à ce contact, ce qui me fit retirer ma main précipitamment. Les pupilles dilatées, les yeux grands ouverts, il me regardait avec un air hagard, puis, remarquant mon expression mi-énervé mi-inquiet, se sentit obligé de se justifier.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il la bouche pâteuse, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

- Mauvais menteur, vous comatiez.

Silence.

- Toujours cette inquiétude ?

- Comment ne pas l'avoir ? Je vous en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si un matin, vous vous décidiez à faire une overdose. Au moins il est maintenant clair que je ne peux pas vous laisser seul plus de deux jours.

**H**

Ne trouvant aucune réponse réconfortante à dire, je me retournais sur le dos, les coudes posés au sol me permettant de soulever mon buste. Me voyant faire mine de ne pas l'écouter, il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras. Je relevais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et y lisais à la fois de la tristesse et du regret. Ils avaient quelque chose d'accusateur. Puis à son tour, il baissa la tête, la secoua pour nier une pensée intérieure ou la chasser, que sais-je, puis soupira.

Alors, avant que je ne réalise, l'esprit encore sous l'emprise de la drogue, il resserra sa poigne sur mon bras et arracha sans une once de délicatesse de sa main libre l'aiguille de la seringue que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de retirer de sous ma peau. Je retenais avec difficulté un hoquet de surprise et de douleur, tout comme l'injure qui menaçait de s'échapper de mes lèvres.

- J'aurais au moins cette petite satisfaction de vous avoir puni de votre acte, même de la manière la plus mesquine. Infantile certes, mais efficace : votre cervelle à l'air enfin opérationnelle.

Je lui lançais un regard noir tout en me massant le bras. Il y répondit par un large sourire, faisant tourner comme un trophée entre son pouce et son index le fin bout de métal qu'il venait de me retirer. Ma tension se relâcha et je m'étalais au sol, fixant le plafond, laissant un court silence s'installait, qu'il respecta.

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir qu'est ce qui nourrit en ce moment toute ma mauvaise humeur ?

Je sentis à côté de moi sa respiration accélérer imperceptiblement. Bien sûr qu'il voulait le savoir. Cette question le rongeait depuis des jours.

Profitant qu'il soit encore accroupi, je lui piquais sans prévenir d'entre les doigts le reste de la seringue puis la leva au dessus de moi, face à mon regard pour l'observer bout à bout, la décortiquant alors qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Je recherchais mes mots. Bien sûr, j'en avais, mais des centaines en bloc que je n'arrivais pas à trier dans ma tête. C'était encore une fois un joyeux bordel dans mon chez-moi. Je tournais et retournais l'aiguille entre mes doigts, mais rien à faire, un seul mot se faisait plus insistant que les autres.

- Jaloux.

Watson lui, restait inerte, puis enfin, il déglutit.

- Jaloux. Mais que voulez-vous dire par jaloux...

Je ne répondis rien.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas être pour une fois un peu plus clair ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi clair. Je suis jaloux. Je ne l'ai jamais autant été.

- Jaloux... Ah ! Jaloux... Vous me faite bien rire ! Éclata-t-il d'un coup. Mais enfin, vous n'êtes plus un gamin, quand allez-vous grandir ? Vous êtes jaloux que ma femme veuille encore de moi à la maison ? Moi son mari qui traîne une bonne moitié de ses journées avec un misogyne alors qu'elle se trouve, ELLE, seule et constamment en attente d'un peu d'intention. Cela devient parfaitement aberrant. Bon Dieu, nous allons sur la quarantaine mon ami ! Il faudrait peut-être changer un peu de registre non ? Construire sa vie d'une autre façon que sur des crimes et la compagnie intermédiaire d'un ancien soldat. Combien de temps avez-vous l'intention de rester prostré ainsi ?

Le silence pesant de la pièce répondit à ma place.

**W**

Encore une fois son visage restait hermétiquement fermé, mais je savais que je venais de le blesser en lui mettant les faits sous le nez. Et déjà, je le regrettais, comme on gifle sur le coup de la colère, de l'impatience et de la fatigue un gamin pour lui ouvrir les yeux de la manière la plus rude et directe qu'il soit... Et que l'on se reproche ensuite amèrement. Car cela n'apporte au final que de la douleur.

Je posais alors une main sur sa joue et l'obligeais à tourner son regard vers moi. Celui-ci se releva légèrement et me regardait par dessous ses mèches tombants sur son front de son regard sombre et perçant, à son tour accusateur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'user de mots pour me faire comprendre qu'il savait pour mes sentiments à son égard, et qu'il se doutait déjà que je ne voudrais pas davantage m'engager. Car je luttais contre.

Il posa alors sa main sur la mienne puis la fit glisser lentement pour l'enlever de son visage. Toujours allongé, il se mit sur le côté pour faire face au feu de cheminée et me faire de nouveau dos. Je ressentais alors un léger déchirement à cet acte, comme s'il voulait couper le lien qui nous avait jusque là toujours uni. Notre relation devenait ambiguë, je le savais. Et pourtant, je ne voulais pas m'en détacher.

oOOOo

**W**

« Ça vous passera ».

Comme tout cela paraissait simple... Tout aurait dû me paraître plus simple. Car chacun le sait, la simplicité est l'opium du peuple. Cette magnifique « simplicité » qui prodigue le bonheur... Celle qui, par la main d'une poignée d'hommes, a changé de visage un nombre incalculable de fois. Il n'est plus à le démentir, elle peut être fatale et contraire à nos principes. C'est comme ça, elle n'a plus le même sens qu'à l'époque. On appelle ça l'évolution. «N'a_illez l'air de rien, avancez. Ne regardez pas sur les côtés car le bonheur ne vous y attend pas. » _Logique peut-être, mais inacceptable pour moi. Alors, une pensée venait encore une fois en force pour contredire tout ce qu'on nous avait appris. Elle m'obligeait à me rappeler d'une chose, un détail qui s'annonçait finalement difficile à ignorer : la simplicité n'a jamais eu sa place dans nos histoires. Entre lui et moi.

Alors jusqu'à quand devrais-je attendre ?

Debout, appuyé sur ma canne, j'observais le balancier de la pendule de salon aller et venir. Son tic-tac emplissait le silence du cabinet, absorbant toute mon intention.

Maintenant, j'avais assez réfléchi.

Je me retournais enfin vers mon ami de longue date pour montrer ma décision de partir. Celui-ci se leva à son tour puis s'approcha de moi en me tapotant affectueusement l'épaule. Il ajouta comme pour me rassurer et me soutenir un second : « ça vous passera. C'est comme une mauvaise grippe, un passage à vide. Il faut juste un peu de temps pour en guérir et s'en remettre ». Toujours ces mots...

Et à ces même mots, je compris. Je compris encore une fois sur le tard que cette paix intérieure dont j'aspirais ne pouvait venir d'elle-même.

- En êtes-vous si sûr ?

Ma réplique inattendue le fit se raidir, puis il se reprit en éclatant d'un rire – nerveux – pour cacher son malaise. Il ne répondit rien.

oOOOo

**H**

Comment ai-je pu douter pendant si longtemps ? Mais en sommes, comment aurais-je pu deviner ? Je la connais aussi mal que je ne me connais pas en mon for intérieur. Car maintenant, je ne pouvais me tromper : cette silhouette dans ce rêve, c'était la mienne.

Pour la seconde fois, je fis face à cette silhouette et pour la seconde fois, je la forçais à se retourner. Mais cette fois, le néant fut remplacé par mon propre visage. Et celui-ci m'obligea à parler, il m'empêchait de fuir. Cette inquiétude que j'avais déjà ressentie lors de notre derrière rencontre, c'était d'entendre ma propre vérité sortir de ma bouche. Une bouche devenue béante.

- Est-ce que tu réalises ?

- Non.

- Tu es...

- N'en dis pas plus.

- En train...

- Je t'en prie.

- De nous perdre. Comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Ma respiration saccadée emplissait le vide qui nous entourait, j'avais du mal à respirer. Ses derniers mots vrillaient mes tympans, inlassablement, raisonnant avec toujours plus de hargne tout au fond de moi, dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, mon corps tout entier, ne me lâchant pas. Je fermais les yeux, les serrant le plus fortement possible, comme pour me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

« Te retrouveras-tu un jour ? »

- Tais-toi.

« Je ne te savais pas si tordu. »

Ils raisonnaient, toujours plus fort.

« TAIS-TOI ! »

Je me jetais sur lui. Au contact du sol, j'enserrais son coup de mes mains, le tordant de toutes mes forces et ma hargne, hurlant à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Et lui, lui ne réagissait pas.

« JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE ! EST-CE QUE J'AI ETAIS ASSEZ CLAIR ?! NE DIS PLUS RIEN ! Plus rien... Je ne veux plus rien entendre de ta part, je ne veux plus réfléchir, ne pus douter, ne plus me retrouver seul avec moi-même... Le sais-tu ? Je t'ai haïe et je te hais toujours... Cela ne changera jamais. Je te H-A-I-E. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi... DISPARAIS ! »

Alors, avant même que je ne le réalise, les mains tendues, je me retrouvais seul. Cette fois définitivement seul.

Plus aucun bruit, plus aucun son ne m'atteignait. Je me tournais, me retournais : tout autour de moi n'était que du vide. J'étais seul...

Comme une révélation déchirante et douloureuse, je m'allongeais sur le sol froid, comme pris d'une fatigue immanente. J'étais épuisé, mais libéré.

Au loin, je n'entendais plus que la pluie tombant sur les pavés de Baker Streat, goutte à goutte, de plus en plus distinctement.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux.

oOOOo

**H**

Toute ma tension se déversa d'un coup. Je respirais toujours bruyamment et avec difficulté. Malgré le feu qui crépitait à deux mètres de moi, un froid inexplicable me gelait de l'intérieur. Allongé sur le côté, je serrais mes bras contre moi en un geste de friction, mais cela ne suffit pas à me réchauffer.

Je ne remarquais pas sur le coup son entrée dans la pièce, et encore moins son approche.

Il s'allongea derrière moi puis me pris dans ses bras. Un acte qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire jusqu'alors, encore moins sans me consulter. Mais cette fois, il décida seul de ce qu'il devait faire face à ma détresse. D'abord retissant, je me laissais finalement faire.Délicatement, il m'obligea à me retourner et dirigea ma tête contre son torse. J'entendais, une oreille contre son cœur.

Comment cet organisme, un élément si petit, peut-il porter autant d'espérance ? Je l'entends, rythmé comme une horloge, étrangement réconfortant et chaleureux. Il me calme, me rassure. Je ferme les yeux, apaisé, puis l'écoute plus attentivement encore. Il me dit tout bas « tu n'es plus seul ».

Mon corps se réchauffait à mesure qu'il se calmait, car il se nourrissait de quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour lui, quelque chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais donné jusqu'alors. Il se nourrissait d'amour.

Pour la première fois, cet acte qui me paraissait jusque-là si banal prenait tout son sens : _je vis... Je vis._

**W**

_Mon Dieu, ayez pitié, mais je sais cette fois ce que je fais. Peut-être est-ce un péché, peut-être le regretterais-je ensuite amèrement, peut-être serait-ce là la plus grosse erreur que j'aurais jamais commise. Pardonnez mon égoïsme, mon Dieu, pardonnez mon égoïsme... Mais je me débarrasse cette fois définitivement de tous mes doutes._

oOOOo

**H**

Ma peau capta le moindre de ses gestes, marquée au fer rouge par ses contacts. Il effleurait intentionnellement et imperceptiblement ma nuque du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait toujours attendu ce moment. Ce moment où il s'autoriserait enfin à le faire.

Il m'embrassa délicatement le front, descendit sur mon nez, le baisa à son tour, frôla mes lèvres pour attaquer le creux de mon cou puis releva la tête. Son regard planté dans le mieux, il donnait l'impression d'essayer de comprendre et de cerner tous les sentiments qui l'asseyaient d'un coup. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et même réponse à tout ça. Il se leva puis se mit au-dessus de moi, les coudes de chaque côté de ma tête, puis approcha son visage du mien.

oOOOo

**W**

J'ai attendu inlassablement. Mais cette paix avec moi-même ne venait pas. Alors j'ai compris que si je ne pouvais changer le regard des autres, je pouvais changer le mien. Et le sien. J'étais alors décidé à couper les sentiers battus. Tant pis, je ferais face aux conséquences lorsqu'elles arriveront... Car elles arriveront forcément un moment ou un autre.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que rien ne peut être prévu à l'avance, encore moins quand il s'agit d'amour. Car il frappe qu'en on ne s'y attend pas, même quand on n'en veut pas. L'amour est maladie. Une maladie qui peut être à la fois amère et douce, parfois même incurable.

Maintenant, l'hésitation et l'espérance qui ont soulevé mon cœur, je les jette. Je n'en veux plus, je n'en ai plus besoin. L'attente est révolue. Quant à mon cœur... Je le garde. Pas pour moi, mais pour lui. Je le lui confis, il saura bien mieux que moi quoi en faire.


	4. Chapter 0

_Une partie qui n'a pas vraiment de lien avec l'OS, c'était juste pour le plaisir d'écrire :)._

* * *

« Que lisez-vous ? »

Après un petit laps de temps, je levais mes yeux de mon livre et les posais sur le visage du logicien, assit face à moi, examinant l'air neutre qui s'y apprêtait sans pour autant lever la tête. Je redirigeais mon regard sur ma lecture.

- Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à la littérature ?

- Depuis qu'elle mérite toute votre intention.

Un mince sourire, quasi imperceptible, se dessina sur mon visage, ce qui n'échappa pas au logicien qui se leva pour se mettre derrière mon siège, débutant à son tour la lecture par-dessus mon épaule. Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce, juste ébranlé par le crépitement du feu.

Quelque peu troublé par la sensation de sa présence dans mon dos, je continuais malgré tout, tout comme lui, de feinter le désintérêt. Soudain, une seconde sensation paradoxalement plaisante et déplaisante m'empêcha bien malgré moi de me concentrer sur mon roman. Je lâchais alors avec un soupir las un : « Arrêtez un peu votre jeu, Holmes, vous m'empêchez de lire. »

- C'est justement le résultat escompté, répondit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Ignorant son ton sarcastique, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me replonger dans ma lecture. Silence de plomb… A un détail près.

- Holmes, je vous préviens.

...

- Holmes ! M'écriais-je en me retournant dans mon siège. Soufflez encore une fois dans mon oreille et vous finirez avec les votre tirées au point qu'elles en rougissent pendant cinq jours !

- Un peu de tact mon cher, la mauvaise humeur et la violence ne vous conviennent fort peu.**  
**

- Alors que voulez-vous à la fin ?!

- Vous embêtez quelle question ! Dit-il un large sourire peint sur le visage, en réponse à mon regard meurtrier.

Avant que je ne me relève davantage pour, qui sais-je, le stranguler, Holmes feinta en prévoyant ma réaction. Il me maintint fermement la main, me bloquant dans mon geste, et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, insinuant sa langue pour caresser la mienne, mêlant nos salives. Un baiser langoureux serait le terme adéquat. A une chose prêt. Il sonnait faux.

Toujours animé d'une douce vengeance, je le coupais alors en plein court en détachant mes lèvres des siennes et lui tira sèchement sur le col pour l'obliger à se baisser davantage, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

- Ne seriez-vous pas tout simplement et bêtement frustré de ne pas avoir mon attention que j'apporte plutôt à un simple passe-temps, tel que la lecture par exemple ? Ou alors, cherchez-vous davantage d'amour de ma part...?

Se desserrant de mon emprise, Holmes répondit à ma question comme il en avait pris l'habitude en me montrant son dos, cachant son silence boudeur.

_« Vous le savez pourtant, et vous doutez malgré tout toujours de ma sincérité » furent mes paroles silencieuses. « Vous douterez toujours... »_

- Vous le savez.

- Savoir quoi.

- J'aime votre égoïsme.

Le voyant légèrement tiquer à cette remarque, je continuais dans ma lancée.

- J'aime votre dédain, vos sautes d'humeur, votre air hautain, votre asociabilité, votre côté gamin...

-Gamin ?! Dit-il offusqué en se retournant de nouveau vers moi, posant ses mains sur le siège, de chaque côté de ma tête.

- Chut, ne me coupez pas, dis-je en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière pour mieux lui montrer mon sourire de contentement. Je laissais mon doigt se baladait sur son visage, redessinant ses pommettes, l'arrête de son nez, sa bouche, son doux sourire qui, lui aussi, commençait à réapparaître très timidement. Celui qui est si cher à mes yeux, et qui n'est qu'à mon attention...

« J'aime votre regard qui a toujours sût me pénétrer. J'aime la ride qui se forme au coin de vos lèvres et de vos yeux quand vous me souriez, comme à l'instant. J'aime votre soi-disant débrouillardise car je sais que malgré les apparences, vous comptez toujours sur moi pour arriver à point. J'aime votre façon si maladroite de montrer de votre amour, votre gratitude silencieuse... Cette dernière remarque vous ferait-elle sourire ?

Gardant ce sourire malicieux que je lui connaissais tant, une de ses mains baladeuses me fit me raidir. Il descendait son pouce sur ma nuque puis profitant de ma surprise et du plaisir que j'en approuvais, il continua son voyage le long de mon dos que j'avais alors décollé du siège, suivant le chemin de ma colonne vertébrale, la dessinant avec appuis.

- Je vous trouve bien bavard ce soir, feignit-il de me répondre en terminant son parcours. Taisez-vous en peu que je puisse vous montrer de ma gratitude et que je profite d'une autre manière de votre bouche.

Toujours debout derrière mon siège, il se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de moi pour déposer un second baiser sur mes lèvres, plus profond, que je savais cette fois venir du cœur.


End file.
